


Book

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Book

He likes reading. 

Its not boring. 

It gives you knowledge. 

Which is the lifes foliage. 

Books are important. 

Without them we are redundant.


End file.
